prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
YPC5GG05
is the 5th episode of the season Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!, and also the 199th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis Karen gets a suggestion box for the Student Council set up; but one confusing letter troubles her. '' Summary The girls approach the Student Council room when Urara shows them the still-sleeping King Donuts. Coco suggests Urara hands him the rose pact to wake him up, but nothing happens. Nozomi transfers the futon she got from a palmin into it, at Natts suggestion and gives it to the King to sleep on, then she tries to introduce herself- only to see that he is still asleep. The girls find Karen bringing in a suggestion box and she explains that it will be used to gather opinions on how to improve the school. One of the letters is put in, asking for more novels in the Library and Komachi agrees, mentioning how students have been trying to find new novels, having read over the existing books many times. She mentions that the budget will be fine, and Karen agrees to put out a list later as they go over other suggestions; like decorating the lobby, which Karen assigns to the Art club. Another brings up planting flowers, and she consults this with the Vice-Principal and they start working on it. Meanwhile, Bunbee was teasing Scorp by saying his name wrong. The next day, Nozomi and Rin barely make it to school on time. Nozomi overslept again because she was busy writing suggestions to Karen like "''make the summer vacation longer" and "make yakisoba bread portions bigger". One girl places a suggestion into the box and it begins to shine, causing the letter to be transported to Mailpo and land in Syrup's hands. He heads to school to locate Karen when he spots a can of tomato rolling near him. He brought it to Otaka-san and she asks for him to help her a bit more, rewarding him with hotcakes after he mentions feeling hungry upon finishing his assistance. Meanwhile, Karen is reading a suggestion asking to shorten the waiting lines at the Cafeteria. She goes to consult Otaka-san and spots Syrup, and almost reveals his true name- only to quickly call him Shiroh. ''They head to the student council room and she tells Syrup what she saw, then he hands Karen the letter he got earlier, revealing that some work from the Art Club has gone missing. They head out to try to figure out why Mailpo would give Syrup this specific letter, then they come to the club to find Bunbee stealing things. He checks his book, but when he sees they have no value he starts to yell at Karen for being there and wasting his energy. He changes into his monster form and attacks the duo, chasing them out of the room as Karen demands Bunbee returns all of the work he stole before changing into Cure Aqua. Bunbee changes the nearby Monument into a Hoshina and Karen fights it while Syrup tries to convince her to escape. She refuses to listen and tells him that she has to solve the problem because it was delivered to her. The remaining Cures arrive and transform, and as they fight, Bunbee attempts to destroy the Art Room. Aqua is quick to stop the Hoshina and with her strong feelings to help this person and gains a brand new attack: Sapphire Arrow, using it to defeat the Hoshina. The next day, the Cures went to the cafeteria and notice the smaller line, although more people are there. They then find Syrup in his human form helping Otaka-san, who introduces him as ''Amai Shiroh. The girls notice that there is a new menu, then one of the girls from student council shows up with the suggestion box, which was filled with thank-you letters to Karen. One of which has drawing with Karen with her friends, with the words, "do your best, Karen-san" written on it. Such heart-felt words please Karen and she feels very happy. Major Events *Cure Aqua uses Sapphire Arrow for the first time. Characters Cures *Yumehara Nozomi / Cure Dream *Natsuki Rin / Cure Rouge *Kasugano Urara / Cure Lemonade *Akimoto Komachi / Cure Mint *Minazuki Karen / Cure Aqua Mascots *Coco / Kokoda Koji *Natts / Mr. Natsu *Syrup / Shiroh Amai *Mailpo *King Donuts Villains *Bunbee *Scorp *Hoshina Secondary Characters *Otaka Gallery Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! episodes Category:Episodes